


Dichotomy, broken.

by violentcheese



Series: Dichotomy [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, M/M, what happens when work comes home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentcheese/pseuds/violentcheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their worlds come crashing together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dichotomy, broken.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Дихотомия, разрушена](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944865) by [Lelendria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelendria/pseuds/Lelendria), [violentcheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentcheese/pseuds/violentcheese)



Merlin and Mordred leave their work personas at work. It’s a daily shedding ritual, with each step, each mile travelled home to their house their shoulders ease up, the dead glare of their eyes dissipates until they’re warm with laughter and alight with joy. 

Until work follows them home. 

Merlin and Mordred don’t work together in the field, it’s just not done. Merlin guides, advises, arranges from a distance. Mordred fights, kills, listens to Merlin from worlds away.

Born of that, they are a natural team in all things. When Eggsy drops to the floor, stunned by a chop to his solar plexus, Aodhán snaps out his leg, sweeping the assailant further into the house and away from his husband. 

It’s Mordred who stands, Mordred who enters their home for the first time in four long, blood-soaked years at Kingsman. Mordred who pushes off Merlin’s shoulder, kicks up his legs and wraps his thighs around the attacker’s neck and viciously twists his hips. 

It’s Merlin who notices the second and third ones, always watching Mordred’s six. It’s Merlin who shouts to Mordred to flatten, watches as he drops to the floor and brings up the pistol hidden in his ankle holster and nails them both with a triple-tap each. 

It’s Merlin and Mordred who scramble to stand back to back, swivel side to side. It’s Eggsy who reaches one hand to touch Aodhán’s, asking silently if he’s okay. It’s his husband, and not his handler, who lifts that trembling hand and kisses Eggsy’s palm to reassure him. 

When the house has been cleared, Merlin&Mordred and Aodhán&Eggsy are no longer separate entities. They have always been facets of them, shuttered off parts of their souls that never soiled their peaceful atmosphere at home. 

But just as the would-be assassins’ blood soaks into their soft carpet, so too is their home bathed in the darker sides of their personalities. They share a weary look as Merlin calls in the attack. Eggsy nods tiredly. Merlin sighs. 

This was a long time coming, that they knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Violentcheese!


End file.
